Kitsune Co
by Kinoo Kyuu
Summary: UPDATE NOTICE. The people in Konoha abuses Naruto due to him being a half fox-mix. Tsunade and Iruka takes action and they move to Tokyo, where they treat mixes kindly. They begin a modelling agency with Naruto as the main model. SasuNaru, AU.
1. Separation

**Kitsune Co. **_**by Kinoo Kyuu**_

**Pairing:**** Sasuke x Naruto in the future, seme x uke.**

**Warnings:**** I suggest you hit the back button if you are homosexual- LMAO. SOMEONE FINALLY GOT IT! Leave if you're a homophobe…**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine. And never will be… T.T"**

**Hello, Kinoo here! This is going to be my second fiction!**

_**This will be SasuNaru! I promise you that this will **__**not**__** be angst! Slight exception for the first chapter, though, because I want to give some details about his past… **_

_**This is the preview of the story! Or the first chapter, whichever works better for you.**_

_**If you like it, I shall continue! If not, well I suppose I will stop…**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Separation._

* * *

"Get out of here, you stupid prick!" A person shouted. His eyes full of hatred and anger.

"Yeah, blondie, why don't you move somewhere else? You're a disgrace to human race," another mocked, shoving off the already bruised boy, and kicked him on the stomach.

"Whatcha gonna do, huh? Kill us like a monster that you are?"

The blonde spat blood on the ground, unable to move his body, paralyzed from the pain. He stayed quiet, for he need not anymore conflict to handle as the one he was currently in. His bright blue orbs seemed dead, and blood began to gush out from all the cuts he'd received. His gorgeous tan skin had turned blue and purple due to the amount of violent hits he suffered, his plump lips now bloodied. His thin body could only receive so much; brutal treatments were only one of the many possibilities. Three scars were on both sides of his cheeks, caused by who knows what. He was shorter than most guys in his age, not to mention that he also had girl curves which he was often teased about.

In short, he was beautiful. No less than an angel no matter what situation he was in, or how bad he looked.

More beatings continue to be directed towards the teen blonde, and as the sky darkens, the group of bully grew tired of abusing the boy, and started to leave one by one.

Now alone, the blonde shifted a little, trying to hold himself up but failed, and again he was on the ground. He winced, the pain had taken over his body, but he was used to it, for many years he had gotten this treatment and it hadn't changed. He had done nothing to defend himself, for he believed that they had a valid reason for torturing him. Little did he know that it was not his fault. They were simply abusive for their rotten heart and moronic head that loved to discriminate the poor boy.

Slowly he carried his weak body to his apartment, limping while he was at it. He opened the door, revealing a busty blonde woman with a worried look on her face, accompanied with a man with a dark tan and a scar across his face. It shouldn't be like this. They were supposed to be eating dinner together joyfully, without nothing much to worry about. They, however, started to worry when the boy hadn't gotten home at the exact time. He was never late because he hated having people to wait for him.

He grinned, "Sorry for being late. Heheh, why didn't you guys start without me?"

The two adults ignored his comment and rushed to his aid, carrying his limp body towards the small bedroom. The blonde woman was cursing while she busied herself preparing medicines and warm water to clean the boy. The man stayed by the blonde's side. He was crying, tears prickling down his face and he held the teen's hand tighter.

"Naruto," he choked out. "I-I am so s-sorry…"

The said boy gave him a weak smile. His eyes began to brighten though not by much, yet it simply warmed the man's heart. Truly an angel, the man thought. He could not figure out why the poor boy was abused to the point where he was near dead.

"Not your fault, Iruka-sensei," he says softly, barely heard by the man. "It's just a little scratch here and there, I can take it."

"Naruto, you're covered with_ wounds_ here and there, and this is an everyday ritual for them! You should take a stand for yourself," the man whom we now know as Iruka said, still crying for the boy's fate.

Naruto could only smile. He truly hoped for people to simply acknowledge him as a person, not as a monster. Indeed, he was born from his mother, Kyuubi, who was a _fox-mix_. A_ mix_ was a being that holds a DNA that was combined with an animal's. In other words, a hybrid. They can turn into an animal of the injected gene. Naruto was a half_ fox-mix._ His father was a normal human and he fell in love with Kyuubi. He was limited to growing animal ears, tails, and claws.

Kyuubi died after the birth had taken place. Her husband was devastated and he soon too followed her steps.

That reason alone was enough to make him hated, beaten and cruelly abused. Despite all that, Naruto kept going and put up a happy front to people. He never held any grudge towards the people who bullied him. In fact, he tried befriending them, although it usually ended poorly, with it being failed and Naruto being hurt.

Naruto did have friends who liked him for who he was, and knew that he was lonely.

One was a blonde like him, though lighter and much more talkative. Her name was Ino and she was the first friend he'd ever had. She was Tsunade's niece. Nobody dared to come after Naruto when she was there with him. At the very beginning, she was in love with him. Naruto was oblivious to it, of course, and for that she had given up on chasing after him and treated him like a brother, a family nonetheless.

Another was a brunette with red upside-down triangles painted on either side of his cheek. His name was Kiba. He was tall, attractive, and popular. Kiba was known to many for his obvious love for dogs and owned one named Akamaru who followed him almost everywhere he goes. At first, he didn't care for the blonde and sometimes bullied him as well, though never more than that. But that soon changed when he was saved by Naruto, out of all people, when he himself was almost bullied. He was able to take a closer look at the beautiful blonde and instantly fell for him.

Tsunade, the blonde woman who was a well-respected rich person, were also one of the people who cared for him. She loved Naruto for he reminded herself of a brother she used to have. She thought of him as her replacement child and was very overprotective to no end.

Five minutes later, said blonde woman came in and settled down beside Naruto. Putting a tray down, she started washing the many wounds that he received. He turned his face towards Tsunade and smiled weakly. At the time, she was too overcome with emotion and finally burst out the tears that she was holding back. Regaining her composure back, she rubbed her eyes and smiled back, then gently kissed the top of his head. By the time she was finished tending and cleaning him, Naruto was already asleep. They left the room and closed the door gently.

"Tsunade-sama, we have to do something," Iruka said to her. Tsunade had a strong influence to a lot people and many looked up to her. Iruka was one of them.

"Yes, we do. And I had thought of it for a while now," Tsunade started. "I'm going to move with Naruto to Tokyo."

Iruka was shocked. Tsunade was willing to go that far for Naruto. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"I am coming with you," Iruka replied, looking determined more than ever.

She smirked, it was going to go her way. "Very well, then you shall be appointed as my right-hand man. I am going to run a business there, with my best friend."

"You are not thinking… Could it be collaboration with Jiraiya-san?" Iruka asked with a warning tone.

"Sadly, yes," she said, grinning. Iruka's eyes widened. The last time he met Jiraiya, the man was sputtering about his perverted book called 'Icha Icha Paradise.' He would like to stay away from the lecherous man as much as possible but it's clearly not happening.

"And what kind of business is this? Would it be involving…" Iruka cringed, not wanting to think about it.

"Heh, him and I are going to create a modelling agency consisting of the _mixes_ from around the world," she paused. "We have decided to make Naruto our main model."

"But, but you CAN'T! They will target him more! And more so, this is Jiraiya-san we're talking about! What if he mak-" Iruka started to rant. Before he could say anything more, Tsunade cut him off.

"Calm down, Iruka. Unlike this area, _mixes _are treated as high-class being there. I'll let you know that Naruto is the most special being there is on this planet. There's only one pure-breed, or should I say half _fox-mix_ left in this world. Now my goal is to make Naruto known all-around the world. I want him to become a well-respected model, known throughout every place we could reach. The kid deserves so much more and he will never again be treated like a trash by those** scums**," she gritted her teeth, emphasizing the last word with clear distaste. Anger could be seen in her captivating brown eyes.

"… Okay. I'm with you on that," Iruka nodded.

"Soon I will make this territory understand the importance of mixes," Tsunade said. She turned around and faces Iruka with a smug expression on her face. "What are you wasting time for? Hurry and get packed! I'm packed already. The kid is also packed. We're leaving tomorrow noon. I expect you to be ready by ten."

"W-we're leaving tomorrow?!" Iruka screeched. There was no way he could pack so fast. "Does Naruto know anything about this?"

"Heh, The kid doesn't know anything. Anyway, his wounds are really bad and his healing ability takes a lot of energy so he won't be awake tomorrow. Not in the morning anyway. I suggest you come here after packing and we will all go to the airport together."

"O-okay… How come he's packed already?"

"Iruka, don't waste your energy questioning yourself. I have my ways," she snickered. "I'm gonna watch the kid so you can leave and pack now."

Iruka just sighed and walked towards the door. It was going to be a long night for him…

* * *

**I feel so horrible writing the abusive scene! ;A;**

**Forgive me for that, I promise you there will never be anymore beatings!**

**So, how was it? Not too bad I hope.**

**Review if you want me to continue this story. **

**Thank you very much for reading and have a good day : ) **


	2. Bonded

**Kitsune Co. **_**by Kinoo Kyuu**_

**Pairings: ****Sasuke x Naruto, seme x uke.**

**Warnings: ****LOLS. As stated previously, Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer:**** Had I own Naruto, there shall be no fan fiction in this category for all your SasuNaru wishes shall be granted… Such as Sasuke groping Naruto recklessly at every chance he gets… -inserts evil laugh-**

**Heheh, today is my birthday and I made this quicky chapter for all those who couldn't wait! Sorry for not being able to post sooner but I've been so busy with school and everything that I have to postpone writing this fiction! I'm hoping you'd like this! **

**I also have another story called 'Konoha Gakuen: Baka Teme!', a comedy fiction in which I'm releasing double-chapters on! Come by and have a look, if it's not too much to ask! XD**

**Wow, the reviews are B E A U T I F U L ! Thanks **_**a lot**_** for the reviews guys! Your positive comments really brought my confidence up! I am, however, still inexperienced in many things and I hope you'll all come to accept that! Here are some of my replies to the reviews:**

_**Allyon Everstone**__ – Thank you very much for your reviews! Glad you like it!_

_**Centaurgurl08**__– LMAO. This chapter is dedicated for __**you**__! I thought nobody would ever get it right. I promised myself to dedicate the chapter to the one who realizes it first. Congratulation, Centaurgurl08! –gives out cookies-_

_**Inumiru**__– Thank you so much! Wow, it's an honour to hear that! English is my second language and I'm very happy that people are 'satisfied' with my grammar/spelling. Hehe. I always revise my friends' grammar/spelling so I guess it kind of rubbed on me… (I don't think I'm that good, but hopefully enough to be called readable…)_

_**Sesshy's angel 18**__ – For sure! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it : )_

_**salvor-chan**__ – Aww, really? This fic is simply a creation made from pure boredom in Japanese class… Heheh! Glad you like it! _

_**Wolfdiablo**__ – I hope so too! I'm working on two stories and it might be difficult to post as often as I should but I'll definitely give the best to my readers!_

_**RuByMoOn17 – **__Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it! I was scared that people might hate it w"_

_**Dolphin-Gaurdian – **__Wow, thank you very much for that! I'm doing so right now! Thank you for waiting patiently!_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Bonded._

* * *

Kiba took of the hat that he wore due to the working purpose, and ripped of his tie off his neck. He changed his work, _ex-work_, clothes into his usual dark ones folding the other uncaringly and left it on his boss's desk. He walked off from his last part-time job that he had finally resigned on and was busy making his way to visit the blonde. He didn't worry about it too much; work came easy for him and his good looks. He would get another as easy as he got the previous one. Akamaru was at his house, most likely sulking that he wasn't able to be with his master. That was one of the reasons why he quit the job with such a good pay; he was not allowed to have his pet around him.

It was dark out and it was a bit odd for someone to be visiting at such a late hour, but he didn't care. He had to see the Naruto now or he would go insane. After all, Naruto would never mind, he loved having company.

Yes, he was still smitten with desperate love for Naruto. Kiba just couldn't seem to get the beautiful boy out of his mind. He wanted Naruto to long for him, to need him, to only think of him. As selfish as the thoughts sounded, he would do anything to prevent anybody from hurting Naruto. He was Kiba's angel, and only Kiba's. He refused to let anybody but him to touch or even see Naruto in a sensual way.

That had been confirmed with the constant wet dreams that he had continue having ever since he fell in love with the blonde, which was about roughly 5 years ago, when he started to realize that he wanted more than just being friends. He was stuck with his feelings that he never told anyone about. Ino had given him some strange knowing looks, and so had Tsunade, but they never said anything worth being worried for. Iruka was clueless, which relieved him. He wouldn't know what Iruka would do had he known that Kiba was looking at Naruto in a way that he shouldn't. Kiba chose to leave it there, not wanting to confuse the matter even more.

He was thinking so hard that he hadn't realized Ino was yelling his name out from across the street. Now that he did, he turned his back around only to receive a 'friendly' punch from the girl. She started laughing but it died soon after seeing the dazed look on his face. She held her giggle in and patted his back as if to reassure him that she wouldn't laugh at him. Not for the moment, anyway. He sighed, and started thinking again until he heard Ino spoke.

"So, where are you heading?" She asked. The girl had been one of his best friends for quite a while now. Of course, they would never have thought of being one as they were two different sets of personalities. The wonders of Naruto, he thought.

"Naruto's."

"Awesome, I was thinking of going there also. I'm tagging along, then," she smiled happily, giving a look towards Kiba, but not obvious enough to be noticed by him. She knew about Kiba's crush and supported him all the way. Breaking out of the thought, she started conversing with Kiba. She couldn't wait to meet Naruto. Thetwo loved visiting the blonde. She and Kiba knew about the beatings that the blonde had to experience and decided to protect him as much as possible. But it was impossible to be on his side 24-hours straight. After all, they had work to do. The only time they were able to see him was at school when they have classes together or at night, when they had finished all of their business.

It wasn't long until they stumbled upon Iruka who was slightly slumping and sighing along his way.

"Yo Iruka-sensei!" Said Kiba. Iruka turned around and smiled weakly at him. Ino waved at him and made her way to where he was standing. Iruka was a very likeable person. He worked as a teacher in a kindergarten school near Kiba and Ino's house. That's right, Iruka was their kindergarten teacher.

"Hello Kiba-kun, hello Ino-chan, what are you two doing outside so late?" He asked kindly with a smile. But he still couldn't fool them. They knew him well enough to know that he had something in his mind that the two couldn't decipher.

"Nothing much, really. We're just gonna visit Naruto," Ino said happily, trying to distract the teacher, while Kiba just stared at her and, after a few moments, back to his usual grin. Iruka, however, had a saddened look on his face.

"I think you shouldn't. He's been bullied again and sleeping," Iruka said, attempting not to quiver, but failed. He looked down on the ground, unable to look at their faces. Kiba was beyond angry, and Ino, well, nobody would be able to live another day once she had this look on her face. She was drowned in rage and dissent.

"Who did it to him?" Kiba growled.

"I… I haven't got a clue," Iruka muttered. The three stood silent for a minute. After waving politely to the teacher, the two started to walk off. They may have been warned, but they still had to see how their little friend was doing. They were only a few steps away when they heard Iruka called their name and gave them a very shocking news.

"Kiba-kun, Ino-chan, I supposed I ought to inform you about this, knowing that you two are incredibly close to Naruto," Iruka fidgeted, while he fiddled with his fingers.

"Tsunade-sama has decided to take Naruto to Tokyo… And I shall be there to accompany them, also."

The two stopped in disbelief, they could feel their heart beating against their rib cage, attempting to burst out of their chest at any moment. And here they thought that this couldn't get any worse.

"Tomorrow is going to be his last day here."

They haven't moved from the spot they were standing. Sadness and confussion was written all-over their faces.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two around some other time. Bye."

Neither teenagers had said a word, but one thing was for sure.

They were not going to leave Naruto's side.

* * *

**So, so how'd you like it so far? Sry to those who didn't like it...**

**The story is shorter than the usual because this were suppose to be a mini-hint chapter of what was going to happen on the next chapter called _'publicized'_…**

**Okay, so what do you think? Not too shabby I hope? : )**

**Well, thank you for your patience! Also, thank you for subscribing, favoriting, and reviewing! You guys are the best!**

**And review makes me write faster, so keep coming with your awesome response!**


	3. Publicized

**Kitsune Co. **_**by Kinoo Kyuu**_

**Pairings: ****Sasuke x Naruto, seme x uke.**

**Warnings:**** A story involving two smexy boys having at it, don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:**** I think I would've been beheaded if I had claimed it as mine when it's clearly Kishimoto's, so no, I don't own it… TTwTT"**

**Hello guys I'm back with an update, heheh! I know, I know, it's just this silly little story I wrote. Thank you all for putting up with me! Okay, so first of all, I would to apologize for my action! I am very sorry for the super short chapter, you see, I had to make it short so that I would be able to make little changes to the plot of the story, so that it would be entertaining for everyone (or maybe I'm just plain evil you will never know, lmao). This chapter is going to be longer than before (obviously), and will hopefully be able to fulfill your needs. All your answers shall be answered with this chapter!**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews! I read them all and they were fantastic! Thank you for voicing your opinions, I really appreciate it! I'll try my best!**

**So without further ado, here is the story…**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Publicized. _

* * *

"Fuhh, okay, thank god that was the last of it," Iruka sighed. It was five in the morning and he was dreadfully tired. Sleepily, he zipped up his third luggage and dragged it across the hall to stack it with the other four. He sat down on his couch and savoured the view of his house one last time, knowing that soon he would be separated from it, not that it was really important. About three hours ago, he had emailed his letter of resignation to the kindergarten school. They hadn't replied yet but whether they liked it or not, they had to face the fact that he would be gone by the morning.

Various things were running through his mind and none of it seemed to help him. Then again, Iruka sighed, the whole moving idea was a bit absurd, too sudden. Truth to be said, Iruka wasn't really sure if Tokyo was really a _favourable_ place for Naruto to live in, but knowing Tsunade, he knew that it was the right choice. The woman thought of the boy as her own kid, she loved him, cared for him, and would do anything to see him happy. He too was rocking on the same boat as her; Naruto was too lovable for his own good. After what he had been through, he deserved to have a happy, content life without fear of having to get beaten up or to be thought of as something low and inhuman.

It wasn't long until he heard people panting, waiting outside at the porch of his house. Curious, he began walking towards the front door and opened it. He was surprised to see that the two of his students standing outside wearing warm clothes while also carrying large bag packs. Ino was holding two sets of thin note books he recognized as passports and four set of Starbucks coffee on top of a cardboard material on the other. Kiba was panting; his bag pack seemed to be lighter than Ino's but his hands were occupied with two full-packed luggages, not to mention that they seemed very heavy too.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei," Ino smiled, she put the passport in her pocket and happily handed Iruka one of the coffee while also grabbing one to drink for herself. "We have decided that we both will be joining you on the trip. After all, it wouldn't be fair to let you and Aunt Tsunade have all the FUN with Naruto."

Ino grinned, and the two invited themselves in Iruka's house and sat on the white couch that Iruka was previously sitting on.

"B-but Ino-chan," Iruka started after snapping back into reality, but was soon interrupted with Kiba's sudden yelp of pain that were most likely caused by the not-so-gentle collision of one of the luggage and his left foot.

"OWW. That really hurt," Kiba winced, his face twisted in pain. Iruka cringed, that must _really_ hurt. He swore he could hear something cracked. "Ino, man, what the heck do you have in this thing?"

"Oh, sorry. Those are just a third of my autumn/winter outfit collection," Ino said in cheery tone, ignoring the 'attempted' glare from Kiba, who was still rubbing the top of his foot. "Don't worry, I'm shipping the rest of my clothes. So be thankful, I'm saving your back."

Iruka almost laughed, almost. Had it been a normal situation he would've done that much sooner, but today was different and he needed to get reasons out of his ex-students. Now.

"Ino-chan, Kiba-kun, do you two know what you're doing?" Iruka demanded softly, eyes slowly regaining back to its normal size. Yes, it grew two sizes bigger than its usual ones. That Ino was really… something.

"Of course," Ino rolled her eyes playfully. "We're here to come along with Naruto!"

"But, listen, you two don't underst-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, Iruka was once again cut off.

"Iruka-sensei, you're the one who doesn't understand. You'd think that what we're doing right now is way too overboard, but it's simply a little act of ours to show how important Naruto is to us. I don't want anything bad to happen to him, I don't want anybody mocking or beating him, and I certainly don't want him to get snatched away by some ugly, stupid, retarded, bastard-of-a-prick person. I'd never allow that and besides, I'm the best bodyguard you can find out here," Ino smiled, stopping her rants to look Iruka in the eyes, reassuring him that everything was going to be fine.

Turning off the serious mode, she grinned, and turned her back to reach the nearest phone on the table. She dialled some numbers and put the phone up so that it could reach her ear and stayed silent until she heard the other end speak to her. "Hello, nee Tsunade-bachan, Kiba and I are coming!"

Somehow without needing to see Tsunade's expression, Iruka and Kiba could imagine how the other hand sighed, as if she was _expecting_ the two teen's actions. Once Ino was determined and set towards something, there was no stopping her. No joke on that statement, thought the two male who were currently sweat dropping.

"… _Fine," _Tsunade said and sighed again on the other end. _"Just be ready, I'll be there in half an hour. Anyways, I assumed that, knowing you and I share quite a sadistic streak, you have slaved Kiba around in the past few hours, huh?"_

"No duhh," Ino snickered, while Kiba suddenly started to shiver unconditionally, as if knowing that the two female blondes were talking about him.

"_Heh, that's what I expected. Okay then, I have quite a few things to take care off so I'll talk to you later."_

"Mmkay, see ya." And with that the phone call ended. Ino smiled in victory and plopped down once again on the couch. "So, Iruka-sensei, would you like to tell me about _why _the hell does Tsunade-bachan and you want to leave the town again? I mean, I know that his situation is very, very serious and I have been very concerned about it too but what does my aunt have in mind? Taking such a huge risk like that?"

She slurped down on her drink, waiting for an answer to be revealed but nothing came out of Iruka's mouth. He seemed to be thinking very hard and was considering the fact of whether he should tell the girl about the Tsunade's and Jiraiya's plan. Iruka looked very scared just thinking of the outcome and was therefore, not uttering a word until the girl snapped her fingers and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hellooooo, are you listening Iruka-sensei?"

"Uh… Uhmm… Y-yeaaah… About that…" Iruka mumbled, trying to look away from the questioning eyes of Ino's, which were starting to scare him a little for its high curiosity and bewilderment. Kiba, meanwhile, was slowly moving away from the two, not wanting to be in any part of this despite of his yearning to know of the said topic.

"Why are you stuttering?" Ino cocked her head in suspicion. Something was up and she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"You'll know soon, and Tsunade-sama has informed to not spread it to anybody and keep it between ourselves, and you know Tsunade-sama when we don't obey to her instructions," Iruka muffled a white lie. Hey, he only wanted to save his life. Ino would have definitely disagreed with the idea of having Naruto be a model. However, hearing the names of Tsunade, Ino stopped impelling her questions, knowing of the possible outcomes of what might happen. She might as well save her neck. Heck, later she would try her luck by asking Tsunade instead… after giving her a couple of drinks or so.

Neither did she know that the other two people in the room were exchanging worried glances, wondering about their safety in the next half hour…

* * *

The sky had slightly brightened by the time Tsunade picked them up with a… white Infinity QX56 limousine. Tsunade was not really someone who liked to extravagantly display her wealth to people but today was different. Actually, it was because she forgot to order a large truck but we'll let that slip… Naruto was still asleep and was currently lied down on a bed-transformed couch on the left side of the limo, using Iruka's lap as a pillow. Ino was sulking after being told that Naruto was going to be a model, ranting about how Naruto would be endangered, raped, kidnapped and many other negative things she thought might happen to the little angel. Ino disagreed by _expressing_ it to the poor Kiba, who was now emotionally _and_ physically scarred for life. Tsunade was sitting at the front, beside the driver, talking on the phone with god-knows-who because when the phone call ended, she threw the phone outside the window and roared dangerously, sipping the coffee that Ino had given her when she picked them up, and started brooding and mumbling incoherent words. Quite a pleasant trip, it was.

The whole excursion was silent. Everybody was too scared and exhausted to start a conversation so they started dozing off and fell into the land of dream. After a few hours of what seemed to be seconds, they have finally arrived at the airport.

Tsunade snapped her fingers and right away about ten people surrounded the car and opened the doors, hurrying to pick up and carrying their heavy luggages. Kiba looked extremely happy to realize that he did not have to be a 'slave' anymore, and busied himself by picking Naruto up bridal-styled and slowly walked towards Tsunade, Ino, and Iruka who had gone ahead to take care of their businesses. His eyes wondered upon Naruto's too light and vulnerable body. Kiba felt that if he held Naruto any tighter, he would break the angel.

Kiba jerked his head up, trying to concentrate on anything but the beautiful blonde. The group was nowhere to be seen. Some people, however, had glanced and gave out rude stares towards Naruto and before they could give anymore, Kiba had leaped away from the scene and flew elsewhere. Bisexuality or even homosexuality was not rare anymore, ever since the discovery of _mixes _and special _fertility pills _came about, such discrimination was diminished. _Mixes_ were able to reproduce, both male and female. Of course, there were many who were still against it, such as the people in Konoha.

"Oi, Kiba," Ino waved, popping out from a huge crowd. "This way!"

"''Kay! But what time's our flight? And also, what airline are we using?" Kiba yelled, making his way to the girl. Ino just laughed at his questions.

"Hahahaha, Kiba, Kiba, you're funny aren't you?" Ino chuckled, already forgetting about her previous bad mood, "We're going NOW. Tsunade-bachan has _ordered_ a plane, you silly!"

Kiba was stunned, but afterwards, let out a sigh loudly. This should not be something to be surprised at. After all, this was Tsunade, the millionaire of the country. He began suspecting that she was actually a billionaire instead, but rested his case. No need for more unnecessary thoughts, his head has begun hurting by a lot and he wanted it to stop. Kiba shook his head in attempt to bring his back to reality and followed Ino, stopping himself to see a large plane in front of him. It was painted in yellow and blue airline with 'Tsunade Airline' in large, bolded letters.

"Y'kidding me," he stared in awe. Now that's amazing, Kiba thought. There should be a limit to how wealthy a person can be…

With that, Kiba set his foot in the plane and he could feel his eyeballs bulging out from the sockets of his eyes. Man, he thought as he scanned around the interior. It was radiant and... sparkly. The main room was decorated with comfy sofas, seatbelts adored at the very insides, two Jacuzzis, a large Sony TV with the newest play station version 4 accompanied with a boom box set, a poker table, and a huge stack of alcohol stored near it. Damn, Tsunade had this plane made just like her dream castle, he immediately thought. Actually, scratch that, an imitation of her _daily_ castle, only 'smaller'.

"Kiba, I see that you've decided to join us," Tsunade said, breaking Kiba's concentration on the exquisiteness of the surroundings. "I hope you've taken a liking on the décor that I had chosen myself."

Kiba smirked,"I wonder why I'm not surprised."

Tsunade grinned. She loved this boy as well. Tsunade thought that he and Naruto would make a very cute couple. "Heh, the one who's supposed to know is you, not me. You can bring the angel there to one of the bedrooms."

"Bedrooms?"

"Yep, across the hallway on the other side of the door," Tsunade pointed to the lofty, mahogany door.

Kiba then walked towards the said door and twisted the knob, only to have his eyes bulge out again, "HOLY FUCK."

About roughly ten bedrooms were spread from corner to corner.

* * *

_Attention, flying attendants, attention._

_Tsunade speaking here. I want my two bottles of tequila, Samuel Adams beer, and Remy Cointreau champagne. The tequila and martinis I had ran out and I WANT IT NOW._

Two attendants rushed to their stock room and brought five of each order.

_

* * *

_

I want.

_My __Máximo Extra Añejo rum, and French Jean-Mark XO and Diva vodka._

_NOW._

"Tsunade-sama, I think you should stop drinking. I think you drank too mu- OMG. How many bottles did you drink?!? You're gonna get alcohol poisoning!"

"SHUT UP."

Five attendants rushed to the same place and grabbed ten instead.

_

* * *

_

You know what, I don't care anymore bring me all of the alcohol you got. Make sure you have my Kildermorie, Stella Artois, _Henri IV Dudognon Heritage, __and my most beautiful possesion __Kame no O sake… Oh, and I feel sort of hungry, so bring me the Sushi meal ordered from Sushi-ko._

All the attendants neglected their current activity and rushed, again, to get the orders.

* * *

"We've arrived," an attendant said, sweat dropping from her damp hair. Tsunade looked pissed off, must have been the _'lack of alcohol'_, the attendant thought. Some wondered how Tsunade was able to take in so much alcohol without getting poisoned. Actually, it was because Tsunade had a _mix_ blood in her. Her great-great-grandpa was a lyon-mix. She couldn't transform into anything, but her immune system was five times stronger than normal human. Yes, many knew about it. They wouldn't dare to make fun of her, the greatest, most talented _designer_ of the world.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade replied grumpily. She slowly brought herself to her feet and again, snapped her fingers.

Right then, fifteen people hastily ran towards the baggage room.

* * *

They have finally arrived at Tokyo. After their super first-class trip, everybody decided that they could never be surprised by anymore showy, luxurious surprises.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Once they set their feet on the airport, reporters, journalists, TV crews, and many other people charged towards them and busied themselves by invading each of their personal bubble space.

"Would you ever so kindly show us the half _fox-mix_?"

"Tsunade-sama, is it true that you are collaborating with Jiraiya-sama?"

"When will you advance with the plan?"

"Are you planning to create a fashion show soon?"

The group stopped. The crowd quickly took notice of the outfit they were wearing. Tsunade, looking very entrancing in her enchanted, Gucci gown spring 2008 collection; Iruka, simply stunning in a Giorgio Armani suit; Ino looked dazzling by wearing a Prada dress, also a spring 2008 resort collection; while Naruto looked strikingly attractive though was still unconscious and in Kiba's arms wearing a very casual Ed Hardy shirt and hat, black straight leg Levi's jeans, and a pair of Chuck Taylor converse. Kiba showed off his handsome features by also wearing an Ed Hardy hat, white Calvin Klein shirt, faded Diesel denim, and Concord Hi Nike shoes.

Tsunade took a deep breath, trying to hold down her annoyance, "To all the questions, the answer is 'it's-for-me-to-know-and-you-to-find-out.'"

And with that, she walked out of the building and snapped her fingers as a signal only to reveal an SLR McLaren Roadster Mercedes-Benz, 911 Carrera 4 Cabriolet porsche, S8 Audi, and Phantom Coupe Rolls-Royce. All cars were brand new. Iruka's jaw dropped. Kiba's and Ino's eyes glimmered out in happiness. They stared at each other with joy then grinned slyly. They were going to drive.

"You guys are welcome to have a tour around the town. Go to this address at 6 sharp and remember, don't kill anybody," Tsunade smirked, and four people came out of the said cars, bowed, and handed the keys to them. Tsunade got the Rolls-Royce, Iruka got a porsche, Ino an Audi, and Kiba the Mercedes-Benz. Kiba lied Naruto down on the other seat next to the driver, where he was going to sit. He plopped in, put his seatbelt on, and readied himself.

This was going to be one heck of experience.

* * *

**LMFAO. Pretty long chapter. I hope you're not tuned out from reading this. Quite useless and boring I know. -.-"**

**And ignore my obsession of snapping fingers. I just do. Sorry. =A="**

**I love brand names. Ed Hardy, Dolce & Gabbana, and Diesel are my personal favorite. You could notice that and the reason why I know all these weird expensive alcohol brands is because my upper classmen works at a bar and I happen to be his friend. These brands were said to be very expensive throughout the world and I thought that it would fit Tsunade very well. Lastly, cars are one of my many obsessions. My all-time favorite car(s) are TT Audi and SLK-class Mercedes-Benz. **

**So long and REVIEW please! Special thanks to **Spidy powers! Activate!, YAIOLOVER69, undertheprotectionoftherain, Kichou, rasha013, Allyon Everstone, kit572, Centaurgurl08, RuByMoOn17, Stormraven, and AnsemMesna **who reviewed.**

**IMPORTANT:**** If you guys reach over 35 reviews (I know, I'm dreaming, but a girl can dream right?), I'll make a super long chapter for you all. If it reaches over 50 reviews (I should really not push it, but I've been having a challenging week and now I want to challenge people around me) I'll make a super long chapter and a smutty SasuNaru/KibaNaru oneshot with your theme choice. : ) !**


	4. Fated

**Kitsune Co. **_by Kinoo Kyuu_

**Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, seme x uke.**

**Warnings: A little something to relief a SasuNaru fan girl's stress…**

**Disclaimer: God… NO. I don't own it. Maybe when I'm not so broke, I'll then claim the ownership...**

_**I know. It's been more than a month since I last update and some of you want to kill and fry me… But I hope you won't because I'll (hopefully) be updating faster now!**_

_**Anyways, the reviews are simply gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, everything that is godly in this world! I thought the little mini note thing was going to be ignored… All I wanted was a minimum of **__thirty reviews__** at the **__end of the story__**, but it went pass it TTwTT! I am so one shot I did is up, so go to my profile to read it! Right now I'm working on Christmas one shots so I'm very sorry for the SUPERLATEDELAY! I'm not lazy (yeah, right)! I'll be hopefully posting the one shot(s) either tonight, tomorrow, or the day after! YAY!**_

_**Before I become more mushy and idiotic than I already am, here is the continuation of the story…**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Fated.

* * *

Sasuke sat alone in a busy café. He rapped his fingers impatiently on the table, unintentionally attracting the many women and girls who giggled along with their fellow friends, noting the handsome features on the frowning face. He was not happy that the man he had as a manager had been late. Again. Sasuke had to deal with the man for years and he was still annoyed by the fact that his manager always seemed to casually attend meetings while ignoring the fact that he had been late for about _three or more hours_.

That was not written on his policy and he hated the man for his sloppiness in time-management. After what seemed to be years, he could feel his cell phone ringing from his pocket. He took it out to check the caller ID and _what a surprise… _Hatake Kakashi had called him. He pressed the button with a small green phone symbol on it and ever so slowly put the phone up to his ear. "Fuck you."

"_My, my. Don't be so colourful. You're ruining this beautiful morning." _

"It's noon. And you're late. Do you even _own_ an alarm clock?"

"_No, I'm too cheap to buy one." _Sasuke could hear the other man chuckling at the other end.

"Whatever. Since you called, I knew you weren't coming. When is the next photo shoot going to be on?" Sasuke said, straining himself from screaming and acting unprofessionally in front of many people.

"_Hmm...This Saturday, at 6:00 PM."_

"Where is it?"

"_You'll see."_

"What the f-…? Don't mess with me… Where am I going to go then?" Sasuke scowled.

"_Just stay at your house. I'll pick you up."_

"Screw that, you'd be la-," Sasuke's reply was cut off when he heard a sudden click from the phone.

"Fuck."

He wore his sunglasses back on and walked out the café, ignoring the squealing fan girls who took pictures and attempted to grope him when he walked pass by their table. Neither did he know that the day was turning out to be much better than he expected...

* * *

Naruto opened his half-lidded eyes and sensed a different environment surrounding his still-weak body. He was strong enough to lift himself a bit, but found his body strained by some sort of strap on his chest. He looked down to see a silvery coloured belt and tilted his head confusedly to the side only to see Kiba sitting on the driver's seat of a car, driving.

Wait, what? _Driving? _Kiba was underage, what the hell was going on in here?

"Kiba, where are we?" Naruto asked, absorbing the entire scene that slivered by from the car window. "And why are you driving?!" Kiba turns his attention to the confused boy and smiled warmly, "We're at Tokyo. And Tsunade was the one who gave the keys to this car so I'm not the one disobeying the rules."

Naruto's eyes widened, "WHAT?! How? Why?"

Kiba let out a small laugh, "Tsunade-san hasn't even told you about anything?"

"No! And today is weekend; I'm supposed to be helping out the kids in kindergarten! Oh no… Moegi-chan would freak out when he hears about this…" Kiba watched as an expression came one after another on the confused face. He then turned his head around, seeing a slot to park the car in front of a café.

"Do you want to sit down and talk about it?" Kiba asked, and Naruto confirmed it with a slight nod. The brunette ejected the small red button to free himself from the seat belt. He put his disguises back on before opening and closing the door while hurriedly opening the other in which Naruto was sitting near at. The beautiful blonde uttered a small "thanks" and limply stood on his shaky feet. Realizing that Kiba laced his hand on Naruto's and led his way towards the entrance. They realized that the line was very long.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom to wash my face," Naruto said after a few moments, slowly slipping his finger's from Kiba's. "You can go line up. I'll be with you in just a sec."

"Can you go there by yourself?" Kiba questioned him worriedly. Naruto plastered a smile, "Hahah. Of course I can, silly. You still owe me an explanation."

With a small wave, he walked towards the bathroom and bumped somebody on the way. He closed his eyes in attempt to protect himself from the upcoming sensation of the marble floor but never met it. A strong arm had protectively found its way on his waist and prevented the fall from happening.

"Hey, watch it," he said. The person had a dark, deep voice that felt good on his ear. Naruto lifted his face up to take a glance of his saviour. The man was incredibly handsome. Black eyes partially covered with an almost-slipping sunglasses, spiked black hair, contrasting porcelain skin, straight nose, pale lips, and _damn_ that irresistible manly figure. Perfect, was all Naruto could manage to think of.

"Thank you," he said quietly, letting out a small smile. The man had also objectified him, and formed a smirk.

"Hn," the raven said. He brought his free hand and grabbed Naruto's hand to kiss its back lightly. Straightening Naruto's falling form, he then slowly let go of the petite body. "See you around, beautiful."

Naruto could only stare at the retreating form and then to his hand, before making his way to the bathroom, oblivious to the hungry stares from his newly formed fan club.

* * *

Sasuke walked out from the café feeling much better than before. The small, angelic creature he had just caressed was definitely out of the ordinary. Never had Sasuke been attracted to someone like that. Those captivating sea crystals, soft blonde hair, small button nose, kissable pink lips; they were enough to drive him crazy. His skin was peachy, smooth, so sensitive looking and his body was so overly fragile that if Sasuke held him any tighter, he would have break. Sasuke chuckled inwardly before continuing his journey to his home.

'_Damn. Should've asked for his number.' _

* * *

Ino sighed happily. She was currently strolling towards her next shopping destination, while holding the various materials she just bought. Taking a small break from her trip, she sat down on one of the sofas provided in one of the shoe stores and signalled towards one of the employees to get her the shoes she had in her hand in size 6 and a half. Ino dropped her handbag from her shoulder and dug down to find her cell phone. She saw a glimpse of it and pulled it out, flipping it and started going to her contacts to text message Kiba.

'_Kiba! Rmbr 2 go 2 d hotel at 6. DON'T 4GET! Oh, & say hi 2 to Naru-chan if he's awake!! Tell him 2 turn on his phone. Called but couldn't reach him! See ya :3!'_

Ino smiled and flung the phone back to her bag. She took off her shoes but was immediately stopped by one of the hotti- _employees_ working there, and told to just sit back and enjoy while they do all the work. She grinned and leaned back. It was good to be Ino…

* * *

'_Kkk. He said 'hi' back. Dun worry I ain't gna 4get. Laturrzz.'_

Kiba pressed sent and shoved the phone back to his pocket. The customer in front of him had left so he moved forward and after a moment of looking at the menu, _and an attempt of disregarding the nerving looks that the cashier girl had given him, _he forced an awkward smile, "I'll have a Java Caramel Coffee and a Hawaiian Espresso Latte… please."

She punched down the prices on the money machine, and batted her eyelashes one too many before promptly facing up with a blush on her cheek. "That'll be $9.24, sir."

He reached for his wallet and found that he had no cash left. "Do you take debit?"

"Yes!" She said, a little bit too squeaky and high-pitched for Kiba's eardrum. Kiba handed his card that the girl swiped hastily and turned the little operating debit machine for Kiba to enter his password. Once he was done, he gave a slight little nod towards the gaping girl who immediately blushed even more and waited for his drinks on the other side.

The girl stared at his back like most normal love struck girl would do and seemingly ignored the fact that she was still at work.

"Uhmm… Hello? Miss… can I order now?"

* * *

'_Ino-chan, sry for not replying your msgs. I`m all better now so don`t worry ;). Love ya too.'_

Naruto slowly sent the text to Ino and stared at it for a bit until a little mini box popped up saying that the message had been sent. He walked out of the restroom and sat on a table for two, droopily stared at a blank space.

Kiba showed up a little after with two drinks on his hand and handed one to Naruto. They took small sips from their drinks before Naruto gazed intently towards Kiba, patiently waiting for an explanation. Kiba noticed and took a deep breath before carefully focusing on the beautiful blonde in front of him, opening his mouth to talk about the situation they were in.

* * *

Iruka fiddled with the buttons on his suit. He had already gotten his first task, and was currently waiting for his name to be called. Previously, he'd found a note and a thick stack of important paper from Jiraiya, the man who would soon be one of the future boss of the company, inside the car.

_Hello Iruka!_

_I know that you must be tired from the trip and I'm thoroughly sorry that I have to ask you for your help because I know that you are the best in this category. _

_First things first, all your things would be brought to one of Tsunade's mansion in which she would be staying. I hope you will not worry about this and head straight to the Uchiha Company and find Uchiha Fugaku to sign these contracts, as we would need to combine as soon as possible. _

_I would also like for you to immediately plan out when we are going to start the recruit of the models. The details are all included on the back of this letter. _

_Inuzuka Kiba looks fit enough to be one so I'd like you to inform that if he agrees, the pay would be $1000 per shot. Please inform that to Yamanaka Ino as well. I'd like you to interview Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji,and Aburame Shino. _

_I appreciate your help!_

_Cheers, _

_Jiraiya._

_P.S. Watch out for Copycat -winks-, he might go after your cute little butt!_

Iruka grimly cursed at Jiraiya's never ending perverseness. _'That man had always associated everything and turning it sexual. Indeed, he was an adult fiction writer, but still! He should really have some decency! Also, who is this Copycat he's talking about?' _Iruka sighed, and looked at his wristwatch, watching the blue needles flicked slowly from a spot to the next one.

"Umino Iruka, could you please follow me?" A woman spoke kindly, gesturing towards the door that opened up to a long hallway. Iruka stood up and nodded, quickly following her to the said location. Once they've reached it, she knocked and called the boss's name, slowly opening it, when a voice told her to come in.

Uchiha Fugaku sat in the centre of the office, cold eyes peering to observe him. Iruka nodded and gave a swift handshake and introduction towards the man, and sat down on a chair that he was offered to. In addition to that, he brought out the paperwork and started explaining.

"Here are the complete summary of the next project…"

* * *

_**To all of you who still don't understand, Sasuke and Naruto met at the same café. Moegi-chan is not an OC, she is one of Konohamaru's friends and team member. -sighs- Okay, okay, I can see that everybody is smart enough to figure this out… My stupid brain needs some time and is currently, adapting (in a very slow speed)… **_

_**Anyways, you can tell me which one sided pairings I should create. KibaNaru is in there already, but should there be more? And some people has suggested to make this into an M-PREG, which I have been planning out to do but not anytime sooner, 'cause I think we need more hot and steamy sexy modeling time first! Okay then, so here are the pairings… You can choose more than one or even… all of them!**_

_**- SaiNaru**_

_**- ShinoNaru (LOL)**_

_**- GaaNaru**_

_**- ItaNaru**_

_**- NejiNaru**_

_**- HinaNaru (hey, I need to make some straight pairings..) **_

_**Thank you so, so much for the reviews and I hope you'll do the same for this chapter! **_


	5. TEASER

**Kitsune Co. **_by Kinoo Kyuu_

**Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, seme x uke.**

**Warnings: A case of really, really drunk authoress.**

**Disclaimer: I have no fucking rights : (**

_**Sasuke, happy birthday you sexy! Don't rape Naruto without a camera!**_

_**Har Har ; )**_

…

_**So yeah uhhh… this is just simply a teaser to chapter 5.**_

_**DON'T KILL ME YOU BEAUTIFULLEST PEOPLE! ADGHHFHFHGJLGLG!**_

_**To answer all your questions: Yes, I am high, at the moment.**_

* * *

**TEASERTEASERTEASERSTRIPTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASER**

* * *

"Sasuke…" the little blonde whispered, his breath wafting over Sasuke's face. "Wake up." Sasuke smirked, bringing his right hand up to brush the smoothness of the other's skin, taking it into the account of his memory. He rose from the sitting position he was in and pushed the lithe body to the soft mattress, hovering over the body before him. "Sasuke..."

* * *

"Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you get off me this instant."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and immediately widened in horror. He jumped onto his feet and regained his composure. "You… what the _fuck_ are you doing in my bedroom?" Kakashi only sighed in return. "It's time for your school," a pale fist was displayed. "School is not until eight," Sasuke started, "It is five in the shitty morning, right now. Tell me what you want before I kick your perverted ass out."

Kakashi rolled his eyes- well, the visible eye was rolled, not sure about the hidden one- and sat on the side of the bed. "My, are you always this broody in the morning?" Sasuke only glared before answering. "No, not always. Only today because I have to see_ you_."

"It pains me to see my dearest little Uchiha to have become so hateful towards his lovely agent," the silver-haired man dramatically sighed. Sasuke continued his cold glare, mocking the man silently. "Now now, we must get you ready. I think you'd rather be pleasantly surprised by what news I am about to tell you."

Sasuke snorted, "Try me."

"To start with, I will have you know that you are recruited into Jiraiya's, one of the three legendary modeling agency company. I have been notified that you may have to work with Sabaku no Gaara and the Hyuugas'. As you may know, the photo shoot is going to start right after school which I will be more than happy to-"

"I have to work under that pervert," Sasuke callously stated, "And did you just say Sabaku no Gaara? The Hyuugas'?" Kakashi nodded while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I refuse."

"No can do," Kakashi replied. Sasuke tilted his head dangerously. "Why the hell not?"

"Because… I have officially signed the contract."

"Well, I didn't."

"I forged yours."

"You damn son-of-a-"

"Hold your temper there, pretty boy. We don't want nasty lines on your perfect face."

"…"

"…"

"You dipshit."

The raven went into the bathroom, leaving the door slammed. Kakashi chuckled before making his way into the kitchen. Pulling out his mighty-_newest_-known-precious orange book, Kakashi sat on one of the nearest stools. "You'll never get anything like this anywhere. Sorry Sasuke, but that deal was just too great to pass out."

Kakashi absorbed himself in the story ignoring the several crashes and bangs that roared from upstairs. Meanwhile, Sasuke was having a hard time of preventing himself from breaking the closest objects that was so temptingly presented around him. He was amazed how this man could make him lose his Uchiha-ness. It was quite amazing, really.

'_Fuck. My. Life.'_

* * *

"… So yeah, that's how Tsunade brought us here."

Naruto only stared blankly after Kiba's long explanation. "…"

The other teen only chuckled nervously filling the awkward silence with the sound of his rustling clothes, blending in with the communized view. Kiba continuously fiddled with the handle of his drink, unable to look into Naruto's empty gaze. They stayed in complete silence, until Naruto finally let out a sigh, burying his face in his hand. "No offense Kiba, but this is absolutely impossible."

Kiba only chuckled, "We ain't using that term nowadays, blondie. A step closer to creatin' a time machine now, nothin' can stop us."

"I've never even heard of this plan before, okay? It's kinda hard to take in," Naruto muffled out. "And why the hell did Baa-chan do something like this! She knows that I hate to trouble her-"

"That's exactly why she did it," Kiba cut in. "If it weren't for that, she wouldn't do something like this."

"But still-" Kiba swathed the air away, waving him off.

"Oh c'mon, ya don't really expect her to actually bring us all back now, do you? After all those long months of planning, rolling around with sweat and tears-"

"Kiba!" the dog-lover grinned. "What? I ain't joking, really."

"Okay! Fine!" the beautiful blonde grumbled. He stood up and stuck out his tongue. He started walking away from the brunette.

Kiba only smirked. He trailed the walking blonde.

"Oh, by the way," Naruto stopped to give him a pouty glance.

"Jiraiya-san wants to meet you."

"…"

The silence was deafening.

* * *

**TEASERTEASERTEASERCOCKTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASERTEASER**

**

* * *

**

_**OH damn. I am so skilful. **_

_**I bet you didn't know what I put in that teaser line… **_


	6. UPDATE

HEY GUYS! Kinoo Kyuu speaking…

So I'm finally back. After a 2-year hiatus, I believe that I owe you all a huge apology. I have neglected my readers and I am very, _very_ sorry about that.

But once again, _I'm back_.

And this time, I'm not stopping my stories halfway.

Because my drive crashed, I could not recover any of my files and therefore, I feel the need to start over. I am going to rewrite my stories.

It is going to take me some time, but I promise to make it satisfying. I won't let you down!


End file.
